Did It Again
by E. Limberg
Summary: When Alexis goes off to college, Castle seeks comfort from Beckett.  One thing leads to another, and they have to deal with the consequences of their actions.  Castle/Beckett


**Did It Again**

_First Floor_

_Room Sixteen_

_Smells like danger_

_Even better_

There is a quiet knock on her door, and Kate sets _Heat Wave_ down to answer. "Castle… what are you doing here?" she asks, opening the door wider for him to come in.

"I can't be alone."

"How… how did it go?"

He shakes his head, "It was bad. She cried. I cried. I just… don't know what to do now. She's grown up. She doesn't need me anymore."

"Of course she does, Castle," she gently rests a hand on his shoulder. "Alexis isn't going to forget you just because she's a few hours away. She'll be busy with school, but you'll always be there. Especially when she needs money."

"It might be a while. I made sure she had plenty in her bank account. And she's pretty responsible with money."

"She'll be home in a few short months for Thanksgiving, Castle. Maybe she'll want you to come up for a weekend, or she'll come home for a weekend before then. It's not like you're completely out of her life."

"It feels like it. I've seen her almost every day for the past eighteen years. And now…" he looks away from her, trying to keep his tears inside.

She carefully wraps her arms around him, "It will be okay, Castle. You can call her every day and talk."

"What if she's too busy for me?"

"She won't be."

"How do you know that? Between having a social life and studying and… all her activities and… everything… she won't have time for me anymore."

"Castle," Kate sighs, gently pushing his shoulders to get him to sit down. "You raised her well. She'll make time for you."

"I don't know what to do, Kate. I feel so lost."

"You're always going to miss her, Castle. But you'll get used to being alone again."

"I haven't been alone for eighteen years. I don't even know what to do with myself."

_Set your goals_

_Bless our souls_

_I'm in trouble_

_But it feels like heaven_

She hands him a glass and a bottle of wine. He pours himself a glass before refilling her nearly empty glass on the table beside her book. After taking a sip, he sets his glass down. "What if she gets in trouble?"

"You're daughter doesn't really strike me as one to break the rules."

"Not that… I mean what if something happens while she's out one night. What if someone comes after her?"

"I… think she's smart enough not to be out late by herself."

"But she could. If she's busying studying at the library or something. Maybe… when she comes home you could teach her how to defend herself in case something does happen."

"Castle, send her a package with pepper spray in it."

"But you will teach her, right?"

"Sure," she sighs. "If it will make you feel better."

"Thanks." Castle remains deep in thought beside her for a moment before speaking again. "What if she goes to a party and they slip something in her drink?"

"Castle -"

"She's only an innocent little freshman, Kate. They could do something to her."

"Didn't you talk to her about going to parties before she left? And tell her not to put her drink down or continue drinking it if it tastes funny?"

"No… Should I have talked to her about that?"

"I'm sure she knows how to handle the situation. Didn't she call you about the Halloween party she went to a couple years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Then she'll be fine."

"But I'm not there to pick her up if something happens."

"Then she'll call security. Or the police."

"What if she doesn't? What if she's afraid of getting in trouble if she's caught at one of those parties?"

"Castle, your daughter will be fine. You have to stop worrying about her. You're just making things worse for yourself."

He quickly down the rest of his wine, "I can't help my overactive imagination, Kate. It comes with the job."

_You were like one of those guys_

_The kind with a wandering eye_

_But I said, "Hey, what the hell_

_Once in my life I'll take a ride on the wild side"_

He turns to face her, a complete look of horror on his face. "What if she gets a boyfriend?"

"She's had a boyfriend before, Castle."

"Yes, but there were always parents around. There are no parents around in college. No adults really… What if she…?"

"You're daughter is very responsible. I'm sure she'll make the right choices."

"Her bed is lofted," he says quietly. "She can't… at least not in her room."

Kate contemplates this for a moment before turning to face him, "Did you actually try that, Castle?"

"…Yes," he admits sheepishly. "That's how I know it can't be done. I fell out of bed trying."

"That would explain a lot," she gives him a small smile.

"There are plenty of other places though… hotels… cars… upperclassmen dorms."

"Stop freaking yourself out about this, Rick," she places her hand on top of his. "You're never going to let her grow up if you keep thinking like this."

"Maybe I don't want her to grow up."

"I know you don't. But you have to let her go."

"No, I don't. I could just lock her up in her room for the rest of her life."

"Then I might have to arrest you for child abuse."

"Please don't be gentle with the handcuffs," he smirks at her before chugging a second glass of wine.

After he pours himself a third glass, she contemplates taking the bottle from him but decides to let him go ahead and wallow in his pain as his daughter grows up. "You didn't drive here, did you?"

"Yes. But I'll take a cab home. Or just crash on your couch."

"What about your mother, Castle? Isn't she still living with you?"

He shrugs, "Sometimes. She's got a boyfriend."

"Oh…"

"I… didn't interrupt anything, did I? I just kind of figured you weren't busy when I stopped by. But I can leave if you want."

"No, I was just reading," she nods toward the book on the table.

_You were so full of yourself_

_But damn were you cute as well_

_You liked my legs, I liked your moves_

_Anyone could tell that it's hard to deny that_

"One of my books," he smiles. "You do like me after all."

"As a writer," she smirks, taking a sip from her own glass.

"Are you to my favorite part yet?"

"And which part would that be? The one where Rook is almost shot?"

"No… the night we spend together," Castle downs his third glass and empties the bottle into his glass, apparently unaware of his words.

"Rick…" she looks down at her hands.

"I really like you, Kate. Thanks for putting up with me."

"It's… not a problem, Castle," she admits, having actually grown quite fond of him in the years they had been working together.

"You're not seeing anyone, are you?" he asks slowly, putting his glass to his lips once more.

"No."

"Me neither."

"I gathered as much since you're sitting here with me instead of your girlfriend."

"You could be my girlfriend."

The detective tenses, not sure how to respond. She isn't even entirely sure that he realizes what he said. After a few minutes, she looks up at him. He is staring at her, his eyes somewhat glazed over after all of the alcohol he had consumed in less than half an hour. "I think you've had enough to drink for one night," she gently tugs the glass from his hands. "We do have work tomorrow. Unless you're planning on skipping out with the hangover you're headed towards right now."

"Kate," he whispers, leaning toward her.

Seconds before his lips reach her, she realizes what he is doing and turns her head, his lips brushing her cheek. "Rick… I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why not? I really don't understand you, Kate. Every other woman would love to be in bed with me, but you… You just keep pushing me away. I'm not going to hurt you, Kate," his hands grab her wrists, firmly so that she couldn't escape but not so hard that it hurt. Then he presses his lips to hers.

_I did it again now_

_I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right_

_I can't believe it_

She honestly doesn't know why she doesn't pull away from him. Maybe because he's drunk and probably not entirely aware of what he's doing. Maybe because he is in pain after having to separate from his daughter for the first time. And maybe she just doesn't want to fight him off any more; maybe she wants things between them to move forward.

"Kate…" he whispers, kissing from behind her ear down to her shoulder. His hands let go of her wrists so that he can put them around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Her now free hands tangle in his hair as he pulls her onto his lap. She tugs, bringing his lips back up to hers.

While their tongues duel, he slips his hands under the hem of her shirt, his fingers lightly grazing over her soft skin. Eventually he pulls the shirt upward over her head, their lips reluctantly separating. "Kate… you're so beautiful," he whispers, taking her in.

Her hands trail over his chest before beginning to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel his skin on hers. She quickly pushes his shirt off of his shoulders. They continue to kiss until he decides that they need to get to the bedroom. He stands, lifting her up with him, and carries her down the hall to her bedroom. She is actually somewhat surprised that they make it to the bedroom without falling over, given his drunken state.

Castle gently lays her down on the bed before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off of her. He takes his own pants off before slowly lowering himself down onto her, careful not to crush her.

As their lips meet again, their hands explore each other. Every protest leaves her mind once his mouth starts to trail down her body after his hands.

_And all the mistakes_

_That went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way_

_I could delete them_

Kate slowly opens her eyes to check the time. It is only six-thirty, but she can't bear the thought of waking up next to him later. She slips out from under his arm that was protectively around her waist and gathers clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

As she slides under the spray of the shower, she closes her eyes, replaying the night in her head. She hadn't tried to push him back at all once their lips had met; she had wanted it just as much as he did.

She sinks down to a sitting position beneath the spray of the water, hugging her knees to her chest. She had been right about one thing: it had been good. But ultimately she had ended up just how she promised herself she never would after that first case with him – she had become one of his conquests, just another notch on his bedpost. And all because he needed comfort, to connect with another person after leaving his daughter at college.

Kate tries to fight back the tears as she thinks about what is going to happen to them now. She needed him around to keep her from getting buried in her work. As annoying as he is, she still enjoys his company and the insight he provides on her cases. But now that they had slept together, they couldn't have that. She isn't about to keep the temptation around no matter how good it had been; after all no good could come of having a relationship like this with him.

And there is no way in hell they could ever actually be romantically involved. Sure, she cares about him, but not in the way she had cared about any other man in her life. Things were just so different with him. And even if she did care about him in that way, there was no way he would ever love her back. He had just lusted over her for the past three years of their partnership, and now that he had had her, he would probably go find someone else. And in the long run it was better that way; she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of her actions if he stuck around.

_Second night in a row_

_I'm back in trouble_

_I don't get it_

When Rick wakes up, the bed is empty. He checks the time, and upon finding that it is nine o'clock, he is a little reassured. She did have to go to work; maybe she hadn't really run away from him after all. He slowly gets out of her bed, trying not to dwell on the fact that she had left him in her apartment alone. She had just let him inside, and he doesn't want to ruin that by snooping around and writing about it.

He slowly dresses as he makes his way to her living room to retrieve his shirt. Then he heads to the kitchen, hoping that she had left him some coffee or at least some Advil for his headache. No such luck. But there is a note on the counter: 'Don't bother coming in today. Just paperwork. See you tomorrow.'

After reading her note, he sighs. Of course she was angry with him after last night. He had messed up again. And now he had to figure out how to make it up to her so that he wouldn't have to lose her. Maybe if he just talked to her, explained to her that he really did have feelings for her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Or maybe that wasn't such a good idea; it'd probably just scare her off more.

Castle sinks down at her kitchen table to think. He had to talk to her, if for no other reason than to apologize for his actions. And if she no longer wanted him in her life, he would deal with the consequences of his actions, no matter how painful it would be. After all, he was the one that had hurt her; he deserved the pain he would get from her rejection.

_Got to keep it down_

'_Cause the lobby called_

_We ignore them_

_It's getting better_

He sets a cup of coffee down on her desk before sitting in his chair.

She freezes, hesitating before looking up at him. "I thought I told you not to come in today."

"I think we need to talk, Kate."

She glares at him for using her first name at the precinct. "There's nothing to talk about, Castle. Besides, I'm working."

"Fine. I'll wait until your lunch break."

"You can't stare at me for two hours, Castle."

"I'll find something to do," he says, standing up to search for a blank piece of paper that he could use for writing. Putting the scene in writing with Nikki and Rook could help him figure out what exactly he wanted to say to her.

She watches him carefully until he begins writing before putting her own pen to paper. Half an hour later she closes the folder, paperwork complete. When she tries to look at what he has written, he pulls it away from her. She stares at him for moment, "We could go now I guess. It doesn't seem likely that you're going anywhere unless I come with you."

"I'm not. We need to talk."

Ryan and Esposito watch them stand up and get ready to leave, wondering what was going on. "We got a case?" Ryan asks, his voice hopeful; paperwork was just so boring.

"No. We're going to lunch. Be back in a little bit. Call if something comes up." Kate heads to the elevator, Castle close behind.

As soon as the doors close, he reaches out to touch her hand. "About last night… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"No."

"I understand completely if you hate me right now. But… I really like you, Kate. I did before last night. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She refuses to meet his gaze and does not respond. "Please think about this, Kate."

_When it comes to men it's known_

_That I end up choosing wrong_

_'Cause I always trip and fall on_

_The same old rock and repeat and go back_

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks quietly once they have ordered.

"Hurt me?" she glares at him.

"I guess that was a stupid question," he concedes. Obviously she was hurt. "But physically you're okay?"

After glaring for a moment longer, she pulls the neck of her sweater down to show him the mark he had made.

"Sorry," he winces, hoping she wouldn't kill him.

Kate looks at him for a long moment before averting her gaze yet again, "You forgot something last night."

He frowns, trying to think of what he could have left at her apartment. "I don't think so," he says when he draws a blank.

"Protection, Castle. If I'm pregnant, I will kill you."

"Oh…" he says softly, just now realizing what he had done. Or failed to do. "Kate… I… I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about that."

"Obviously. You were too drunk to think about it."

"You're not on the pill?"

"No, I haven't been with anyone in months, Castle. I'm not taking birth control. And starting it again now will just complicate things if I am pregnant."

"Well… I hope you don't shoot me because I am the one who has raised a child. And rather successfully I might add. And if I'm dead, I can't really help you out."

She glares at him, "You better be praying, Castle. Because it's going to be very slow and very painful."

"How long until we find out?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I've never been pregnant before."

"But shouldn't you have an idea of when you'll be late?"

"A couple weeks."

"Can't Lanie or your doctor do some tests or something?"

"Lanie doesn't need to know about this."

He sighs, closing his eyes to think for a moment. "You can't exactly blame this whole situation on me, Kate. You didn't think about it either."

"To hell I can't. You come over to my apartment to be comforted and you get drunk and you start making out with me. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I would have stopped if you had told me to."

_How blind a girl can be_

_To miss you hide your ring_

_Lied about everything I'm so naive_

_And I should have known that_

"I shouldn't have had to tell you, Castle. What would make you think that I would want to sleep with you? It's not like we've ever even been on a date," she says rather loudly.

The waiter, who had just approached with their meals, stares. "Richard Castle?"

"Yes," Castle glances at the waiter before turning his eyes back to Beckett.

"And you must be Nikki Heat," he continues, spotting her badge and gun on her hip. "Oh my God, you really are together. I've got to tell -"

"No one. You can't tell anyone," the writer says quickly, not wanting her to freak out more than she already was. "Here, two hundred dollars. Keep your mouth shut," he hands the waiter almost all of the cash in his wallet.

When he turns back to her, he can tell that she is tense, and he is somewhat surprised that she is still sitting across from him. "Just great," she mutters under her breath.

"You didn't exactly seem opposed to what happened last night," he tries to continue their conversation.

"Maybe I was tired of fighting you off. Maybe I thought it would help you get over your loneliness. Maybe I just thought you'd leave me alone if I gave in to you."

"I'm just going to fight for you more now that we've been together, Kate. I think I'm in love with you."

The detective freezes at his words, looking down at her plate with her fork in her hands. A few seconds pass before she stands abruptly and walks out of the restaurant.

It takes his brain a moment to process the fact that she isn't across from him anymore. "Kate," he calls, standing and turning toward the exit. The door is already closing behind her. With a sigh, he throws some money on the table and slowly follows her, hoping that some time to think would be good for her.

_I did it again now_

_I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right_

_I can't believe it_

Beckett walks back into the precinct after taking some time to compose herself again. "Where's Castle?" Ryan asks as she walks past his desk.

"Home. He didn't want to sit here just for paperwork."

"Really? He's going to pass up the opportunity to stare at you?"

"Trust me: he's done more than stare."

"Something… happen?" Esposito asks cautiously, not wanting to be on the wrong side of his boss's anger.

"Not really. Just… a big mistake."

"Do we need to do something?"

"Not yet."

"We've got your back, Beckett. We know how to kill and hide the body."

"Give me a few weeks to decide," she turns her back to sit down at her desk.

The detectives look at each other before sliding their chairs over to her desk. "Did you and Castle…?" Ryan begins to ask.

She looks up at them, and the look on her face confirms it.

"If you want to take the day off, we can finish up your paperwork for you."

"I'm fine, guys."

"Sure? We are more than willing to kill him for you. Or at the very least rough him up a little bit."

"Thanks for the offer, guys. But… not right now."

"Wait… a few weeks? Beckett, are you…?" Esposito looks down at her stomach.

She sighs, "No. I hope not."

"Does he want another child or something now that his daughter's off to college?"

"Guys…"

"Let us know if we can do anything."

She watches as they go back to their own desks. As she grabs the top folder in her pile, she notices Castle's piece of paper still sitting on the edge of her desk. Curiosity gets the best of her as she grabs the paper to read what he had written.

"_If you want me to stop shadowing you, I will," Rook takes her hand in his. "I love you, Nikki. Nothing is going to change that."_

"_Rook," she whispers, trying to pull her hand from his, but he won't let her._

"_Please, Nikki. Let me show you how much you mean to me." Nikki looks up to meet his eyes, and he can see her fear. "I won't hurt you," he tries to reassure her._

"_Don't leave me, Rook."_

"_I won't," he says, pressing his lips against hers._

_She lets the kiss last for a few seconds before pulling back. "I love you too," she whispers._

Kate closes her eyes to keep her tears from falling. After opening them again, she heads to the elevator, taking his paper with her.

_And all the mistakes_

_That went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way_

_I could delete them_

"Hey, girl," Lanie glances up when the detective walks into the morgue. "What are you doing here? I don't believe I'm working any of your cases." Kate doesn't say anything, so Lanie pauses to really look at her friend. "What's wrong?"

The detective hands her Castle's piece of paper, "We slept together last night."

"Congrat-" Upon seeing her friend shake her head, she stops. "Kate, he cares about you. Why aren't you happy about this?"

"He got drunk. He was lonely after dropping Alexis off at school so he came to my apartment and got drunk. And then we slept together. And he didn't use protection."

Lanie's eyes widen, "Oh…"

"I know. Not exactly how I imagined it either."

The doctor looks down at the piece of paper in her hands, "What's this?"

"He wrote that this morning while he waited for me to finish my paperwork."

"Wow," she looks up after reading it.

"And he said it at lunch too. Or tried to. I… kind of ran away from him."

"Girl, I'm going to smack you if you don't go talk to him about this right now."

"Lanie, I can't."

"Why not? He loves you; you love him. I'm not seeing any problems."

"Besides the fact that I may be pregnant, it wasn't supposed to happen. And especially not like that."

"You'll just have to make up for it the second time."

"Lanie," Beckett sighs in frustration. "How am I supposed to know that he means it? Maybe he's still just overwhelmed from his daughter growing up. Maybe he'll get bored with me after a while. And I definitely do not want to become a public spectacle."

"Kate, don't be so uptight. Take a risk once in a while. Especially with someone as good as writer-boy. He cares about you. And he'll take care of you. Do you really want to grow old alone?"

She glares at Lanie for a second before snatching the paper out of her hands and heading out the door.

_It may seem to you that I am in a place_

_Where I'm losing the direction of my life_

_But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase_

_Right back at you 'cause I'll survive_

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Castle asks, opening his door to let her in. He hadn't been expecting to see her for a few days so that things could settle down between them, but here she was.

"We need to talk," she says quietly.

He hesitates before finally asking his question, "You didn't find out already, did you?"

She shakes her head, "Last night wasn't…"

"It was a mistake, Kate. I know that. We can forget it and move on with our lives."

"So… you didn't mean what you said earlier?"

"It… depends," he finally replies, not sure whether it was best to lie so that they could move on or to tell the truth even though he is sure she couldn't feel the same way.

"You, uh, left this at the precinct," she hands him his piece of paper.

He looks at it for a moment before meeting her gaze, "I take it you read it."

"Yes. Castle… last night wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. And… I enjoyed it. Minus the whole you getting drunk and forgetting to use protection part," she looks down at her feet. "I think I kind of… love you too. So maybe…"

"Kate…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a mess right now. I shouldn't have said that. Obviously you were just trying to console me earlier and make things right in case I was actually pregnant."

"Kate, I -"

"It's okay, Castle. I'll just go. Forget I said anything."

When she turns to go, he grabs her wrist. She frowns, turning back to him. "Kate, I meant what I said earlier. I do love you."

"You… do?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." He takes her hand and pulls her to the couch, "Kate… I've wanted what happened last night for a long time, but how it ended up happening… really wasn't how I imagined it."

She gives him a smile, "That's kind of how you had it happen in the book."

"Yes, well Nikki and Rook were a little impatient and more concerned about the physical part. They're getting to the more emotional part in the next book."

"You just wanted to write that scene."

"Maybe," he smiles.

_It may seem to you that I am in a place_

_Where I'm losing the direction of my life_

_But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase_

_Right back at you 'cause I'll survive_

"I was hoping that we could… start over. Actually go out on dates and move toward what happened last night at the right pace."

"You're really willing to wait that long to repeat last night?" she looks at him skeptically.

"Yes. I mean… at least until we know whether or not you are pregnant."

"What are we going to do, Castle? What if I am pregnant?" she whispers.

"We'll deal with it. I'd quit following you to raise the baby so you wouldn't have to give up your job. Or… if you really wanted to have an abortion or give it up for adoption, I'd let you."

"No," she says quickly. "It's stupid for us to do that when we're perfectly capable of raising a child. Plus, we have the money to do so. Sure, the press will be all over this but… I'll deal with it."

"I'll pay for everything, Kate. It is my fault that this is happening."

"Castle… I know I wanted to blame you for this earlier, but you were right. I am partially responsible for this too."

He squeezes her hand, "Maybe we should wait to see what happens before blaming each other."

She nods, "So… we're good now?"

"Yes," he smiles.

"You, uh… might want to stay away from the precinct for a few days. Ryan and Esposito kind of know about what happened, and they offered to kill you for me."

"Hm…" he thinks for a moment. "I may be able to bribe them somehow. After you explain to them that we're okay now."

"And Lanie… knows. I don't think she wants to kill you though… Maybe after we learn whether or not I'm pregnant…"

He smiles, "It's nice to know that I'll be dead if I ever do anything to hurt you."

"Yes, if I don't kill you, they most certainly will."

Castle hesitates, "I don't suppose you'd want to spend the night over here and keep me company. I'll be good this time."

_I did it again now_

_I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right_

_I can't believe it_

Castle hands her a coffee as she stares at the murder board; she had insisted on drinking it until she knew for sure that she had to stop. Her gaze remains on the board a moment longer before she turns to him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he says, following her to the break room.

Once they are both inside, she closes the door and turns to face him. "I thought you should be the first to know… that I'm not pregnant."

"That's great… I think."

She smiles, "Yes, it is."

"You… want to go out to dinner to celebrate tonight?"

She thinks about for a second before nodding, "Sure. But not too fancy or the paparazzi will catch on to us."

"Should we break the news to everyone?"

"I'll call Lanie. I think you should tell the boys; they still seem a little… angry with you."

"Are you trying to give them a chance to kill me?"

She smirks, "Maybe."

Just as he leans in to kiss her cheek, the door opens. Ryan and Esposito are staring at them when they turn toward the door. "Get a room," Ryan says, trying to sound disgusted.

"We do have a room," Castle points out. "The door was closed for a reason."

"Get yourselves a private room. This one is for everyone," Esposito glares at the writer.

"You guys can't hold your grudge forever. She forgave me, and she's not pregnant. No harm done."

They look to Beckett, who nods in confirmation. "No harm?" Ryan looks skeptical.

"Guys," Beckett steps in to intervene. "Yes, he made a mistake. But it wasn't entirely his fault. And… it's only led to good things. Except the two of you don't seem to get that."

"You really want us to forgive him?" Esposito asks.

"Yes. Next time he does something stupid I promise I'll let you two take it out on him."

"You will?"

She nods, "I'll throw him in an interrogation room with you two, and he won't stand a chance. Now… please forgive him."

They each extend a hand to the writer. "Sorry, man," Ryan apologizes. After getting coffee, the two detectives leave the couple alone.

Castle takes her hands in his, "I really want to kiss you, but I know you'll kill me if I do that at work."

She smiles, glancing down at his lips before quickly kissing him before they could get interrupted again. "That better?"

"No… but I guess it will have to do until later."

"Good because we have a murder to solve right now."

"Nothing says 'I love you' like murder," he smirks.

She stares at him for a moment, deep in thought, before her eyes widen, "That's it, Castle. He did it to show her how much she meant."

They rush back to the murder board to work everything out. "Well, I guess that could be considered romantic. Not how I'd go about things but… it definitely gets the point across," he says.

Kate brushes her shoulder against his, "For the record, I like your way better."

_And all the mistakes_

_That went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way_

_I could delete them_

**A/N: The song belongs to Shakira. Hope you guys liked it. For those of you that are regulars to my stories, I will seriously try to reply to reviews this time. I've got one more one shot ready to post, and I think you guys will really like that one. Then I just wrote another rather short one today based on spoilers for that episode we are all looking forward to, but I could possibly write another chapter or two for that one. And then I'm almost done with one that's thirteen chapters; I think I have about a chapter and a half left, but I'm not entirely sure what to do. Anyway, I'll probably post the next story sometime next week if I'm not too busy. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
